One Night, One Mistake
by FangirlHeadquarters
Summary: One night and one mistake, causes Katniss and Peeta's life to change forever, and drastically. ( Not your typical Katniss - Peeta pregnancy story... hint hint) Don't like don't read... Don't hate. 1st Fic on this account. Sorry i couldn't remember how to change the story image.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I have gotten a lot of hate on this story... and I understand why. There have been a lot of mess-ups on my updates, and over all not to much fanfic (I accidentally uploaded my advocacy group project speech… so yeah, sorry about that).**

**I've been really busy with dance, and I got a seriously bad concussion - I was hospitalized for a while, and i ( obviously ) wasn't allowed to write fanfiction, let alone read a book.**

**And btw FUCK YOU so called "guest". I mean it's pretty clear you can't write, otherwise you would have had a fanfiction account and written something 100 times better than mine… or you're a fucking coward, who is afraid to go on their own account and hate on me themselves.**

**Well here goes… rated m for swearing (I guess i kind of already gave that piece of info away to you guys) and mention of sex (but no like descriptive scenes... that would be an M rating) I guess (I'm a very straight to business person ) if you don't like, don't read.**

It's been 2 years. Since the rebels won. Since I've seen gale. Since I've seen my mother. Since Prim died…

And I'm crying in a bathtub.

Peeta, and what's left of District 12 (well most of them), and I went back to District 12, moved in and rebuilt it. Peeta even remade the bakery. I broke down and cried when I saw the pretty frosted flowers in the window as Peeta and I walked by. I remembered how Prim used to drag me over to the window and admire their beauty. She was such a little flower of innocence… and the unjust, barbaric and cruel world we created killed her.

I don't believe in a god. Why would anyone kill someone as innocent and kind as Prim, or Rue… or any innocent, tiny, or any child in the Hunger Games for that matter.

You could say Peeta and I are married, since we did get married in District 13.

(AN – I added it in that they get married in D13… like it or don't).

But it was more forced, and for propo, to get all the rebels to act.

At least it wasn't Snow, for if it was, I would probably have children as well. Meaning that Peeta and I would have had to have sex. Which would be out of the picture – the most intimate Peeta and I will ever be is kissing and sleeping together, meaning that we sleep in the same bed.

"Katniss… where are you, are you alright?"

I hear Peeta say groggily. He must have woken up, hearing me sobbing.

"Katniss are you okay?"

He says as he walks into the bathroom of which is connected to our bedroom.

"I'm fine, i'll be out in a minute"

I REALLY don't want Peeta in here, as i am very sure i don't want him seeing me bare naked.

I have already had very not fun conversation with Haymitch just yesterday about this exact topic, probably why i can't stop thinking about it

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Hi Katniss" Haymitch says groggily and tired, even though it is 4 oclock in the afternoon._

_"Hey Haymitch" i say back to my former mentor, who is ( as always ) drunk._

_"So i here you and Peeta are getting freaky in the bed huh?" he says smirking_

_"HAYMITCH! What the hell are you talking about?! And who the fuck told you that?!" I scream, appaled at Haymitch's accusation, and nasty language to describe sexual intercourse... for that matter._

_"Well... about 3 days ago i was peacefully sleeping, until i was awoken by the sound of the one and only... Katniss Everdeen - Screaming... "PEETA I NEED YOU TO CUM!" And i literally was not able to sleep after my tears of horror." He says laughing his head off. _

_"Haymitch..." I say blushing profusely._

_"We weren't... 'Getting freaky in bed' as you put it, i said "Peeta i need you to come here!" because i was having a really bad night, and Peeta was making food for him and i". I say angrily to Haymitch._

_"Oh... well then, have you guys even - you know... fucked?" Haymitch says passively._

_"No. We haven't, and i prefer the name ' Sexual Intercourse ' , or at least sex , Haymitch." I say, disgruntled._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

That discussion was an extremely un-settling conversation.

"Katniss why aren't answering me?" I hear Peeta scream.

shit i've been thinking for so long i literally forgot about him.

wow, that takes a complete idiot.

"KATNISS!"

Too late. he comes bursting through the door

"PEETA! get out i'm naked!" i say covering myself in the bath tub.

"oh... umm, ok." He says, standing there. not moving. not leaving.

"umm... Peeta can you please leave?..." i say nervously, then i notice the strain in his pants. There was a very definite bulge, right in the crotch area.

"Peeta... did seeing me naked really..." I'm not so sure how to put it but,

"aroused?..." i say as i gulp nervously.

Peeta looks down, then blushes a very bright red.

"of course Katniss," he says, getting some courage in his voice.

"Your the woman i love, and i'm seeing you naked for the first time, what man in his right mind, WOULDN'T get a hard on." Peeta says, laughing nervously.

Then i get some courage, just like Peeta.

I step out of the bathtub. Fully naked. Without even covering myself, though i am blushing profusely.

Seeing Peeta's beautiful blue eyes turn dark with lust and passion, i feel something that sends waves straight to my core.

Was it lust? A hunger for something more that light kisses between Peeta and i?

suddenly we collide, Peeta's hands cupping my face, and my hands running through his hair as we kiss... or make out?

suddenly i feel Peeta's lip pressuring my lip, then he looks up at me and has a pleading look in his startlingly blue eyes, he is asking for entrance, and i give it to him.

I've never done this before with Peeta, heck... I've never done this with anyone!

then i hear a loud, guttural noise come from Peeta's mouth.

was that... a moan?

PAGEBREAK... BUM BUM BUM.

Later, we have somehow both gotten fully nude and onto my bed, me straddling Peeta as he strokes my hair... and other places.

"Peeta?..."

"Yes beautiful?"

"I love you."

**So i can bet you know what's happening...**

**if you don't... let your imagination expand, and imagine what Katniss and Peeta are up to...**

**\- Until next time...**

**DivergentMockingjayC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry guys, i've been really lazy and stupid, and i just didn't feel like updating, and instead wrote other stories... i guess i can only say that at least like no one read this... so i kinda lost interest.**

**But that doesn't matter anymore, because i am continuing this story... yay!**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

_Katniss's POV_

No no I couldn't be. But i _could_.

"What have i done?" I ask myself aloud, terrified. Suddenly i am overcome by the feeling of nausea, I run to the bathroom retching into the toilet what was left of my break fast, for what seems like the millionth time.

" Katniss? are you alright?" I hear Peeta yell from downstairs, he must have heard me running.

"Yeah i'm fine, just not feeling too well" I yell downstairs to him.

"Are you sure you're fine, Katniss?" Peeta asks suspiciously.

"Yes Peeta I'm-" I get interrupted by another wave of nausea, then again retching the rest of any food in my stomach into the toilet.

"Katniss you don't seem fine to me, i'm coming up"

i couldn't answer due to the vomiting, i suddenly hear Peeta coming upstairs, which is pretty loud due to the prosthetic leg that he got from our first Hunger Games together. Before i can cover anything up the door opens and Peeta is staring down at me on the floor curled up in a fetal position clutching my stomach, next to toilet.

"This does not like fine to me, Katniss, tell me what happened" Peeta asked kindly, while sounding concerned at the same time.

"I'm fine Peeta, just leave me alone" I say angrily.

"Katniss, i think you should see a doctor, you don't seem well." Peeta says concerned.

"I'M FINE PEETA LEAVE ME ALONE" I scream at him, oh god could this be mood swings? Maybe i should go to the doctor to see if i'm pregnant. But NOT with Peeta, he can't know.

"You know what Peeta, actually i'll go. By my self." I say coming to my senses.

"Katniss... are you sure you want to go by your self?" Peeta ask.

"Yes i'm fine Peeta, i'm almost twenty years old, i can take care of my self." I snap harshly at him, an as soon as i had said it i felt awful.

"I'm sorry Peeta, i'm a little tired and stressed out right now, i just feel like going my self, alright?" I say quickly, apoligizing for being not kind to poor Peeta who has no clue what is going on.

PAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEE

I walked into the clinic, which had been newly constructed in an attempt to rebuild district 12, but much better.

I walk up to the receptionists desk and say,

"Um.. I have an appointment under the name of Katniss Everdeen.." I say quietly, because my name is quite well known, and well you know.

"Yes, you are scheduled at, let's see, ah there it is - 12:30, which is in ten minutes, so just have a seat and we will call you up when it is your appointment" She said kindly, and just a little to perky for my liking, as are many people nowadays.

"Thank you" i say, and sit down in a empty chair.

PAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEE

"Katniss Everdeen?" a nurse calls, i see quite a few head look up surprised to hear my name.

i walk up to the woman and follow her into a room.

"Just sit down on the bed, and wear this gown" she tells me, passing me the gown. "Your doctor will be here shortly"

a few moments later another woman, who assume is my doctor, opens the door"

"Hi Katniss, my name is Dr. Greenberg, and i will be your doctor today." Dr. Greenberg says friendly.

I just sit silently.

"So Mrs. Everdeen, what seems to be the problem?" she asks.

"I think i'm pregnant" I blurt out.

"Oh, have you taken a test?" She asks.

"Uh no."

"When was the last time you have had sexual intercourse?"

"Um about a month ago"

"Have you had any symptoms, such as, nausea, vomiting, mood swings, swollen ankles, etc."

"I've had nausea, vomiting, and possibly mood swings." i say quietly, as if i were embarrassed,

"And, when was your last menstrual cycle, Katniss?"

"Um two months ago."

"Well Katniss, it seems as if you are pregnant to me, but i will check"

I had to hold back tears. I don't want children, i'm too messed up and i'll mess our poor kid up as well. I never wanted children.

"Katniss? can you lie down and lift your gown up past you stomach area?"

I pull up my gown.

"This is going to be cold." Dr. Greenberg warns.

She squirts a cold blue gel on my stomach, and starts using a strange wand around my stomach.

She starts looking at the screen next to us, and then says.

"Well Katniss, it seems you are pregnant with one month and a week old twins." I just burst into tears. Oh god no. this can't be happening.

"I can schedule an appointment for you in about two months, and i will be able to tell you the gender- oops sorry genders, in about 4 months." she says.

I try to pull myself together just enough to choke out "Could i call in another time to schedule my next appointment"

"Of course Katniss, i understand that this important change in your life that is very hard to accept, but i was just wondering if you were going to keep your babies, i mean there are many options, such as adoption."

"Um... i don't know."

"That's fine katniss, i'll see you in two months." She said as she left the room.

I left the office as quickly as i could.

As soon as i got home, i collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

PAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEEPAGEBREAKEEEE

"Katniss? I'm home! Where are you?" Peeta yelled from down stairs, he must have gotten back from work early at the bakery, he probably had a quiet uneventful day... i wish i had too, just hunting in the woods for meat to sell.

I have to tell him. Tonight.

"I'm upstairs Peeta, can you come up? I need to talk to you." I yell down to him.

"Of course, i'm coming right up" He said.

he walked up the stairs and opened the door to bedroom, i was sitting on our bed in a pair of comfy sweatpants, and a baggy shirt of Peeta's, to make sure i was hiding any swelling on my abdomen, which probably was just me being paranoid, but i wasn't risking it.

he came over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Peeta, there's something i need to talk to you about."

**That's all folks.**

**See you when i feel like it.**

**lol just kidding, maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG GUYS! I'm so sorry, i did not mean to post that other chapter- I accidentally updated that chapter to the wrong story... Especially to The Other Katniss Everdeen, who sent such kind reviews, only to see that had "ended the story" but i hadn't... so here's the next chapter!**

***Review ****responses***

This is pretty bad no offense. I think the plot good but the actual writing needs improvement. I hope u keep writing because I think the story could turn out great

\- Guest...

**Okay, umm thanks for saying the plot was good, and you are critiquing _MY_ writing when you literally said, "I think the plot good"... ummm... okay. I can't even take this or you seriously... and thank you, I guess?**

Can President Paylor call and schedule a meeting with the other victors? Then Peeta and Katniss see their other Victor friends when they stop at their district. Can Enobaria have a daughter who is 2 years old and named Rhea (ray-ah). Can she say that she was pregnant in the arena and she is Brutus' child. Can The victors be friends with Enobaria?

\- FallenRose

**This idea is great! I definitely will incorporate some (or most) of this idea into the story, thanks so much for your ideas, and i also love the name Rhea!**

**Thanks for your ideas!**

OMG! This is only the first chapter but I loved it. Also, I know how you feel about guests who think they know everything and could do better. Good job standing up for yourself. You deserve applause.

I am so thankful there is another chapter because if I would have had to wait, oh you would have got it. BTW, I love the way you do page breaks.

\- The Other Katniss Everdeen

**Thank you! I'm so happy that you enjoy my story, and don't worry, more is coming!**

**It's always nice to be told that you've done a good job standing up for yourself and deserving applause and all that, again**

**Thank you for your glowing reviews!**

**Okay now i'll start the story.**

* * *

_Peeta's POV._

"Peeta, there's something i need to talk to you about" Katniss says, quite nervously.

"Of course, you can tell me anything" reassuring her.

"Umm... okay Peeta this is really hard for me to tell you this." She said, shifting nervously on the bed.

I go silent, wait could be troubling Katniss so, much- does she want to leave me? What is wrong?

"You really love me? Real or not real?" I ask.

"Real"

"And that's why i need to tell you this"

* * *

_Katniss POV_

Here goes.

"I'm pregnant"

He just stares. At my face. At my stomach. Then at my face again.

"You mean there... there's a baby in there?" He says pointing at my stomach.

"Yes Peeta, that's kind of the way it works!" I snap at him.

"Is it a boy or a girl!" he asks, giddy with excitement.

Wait... he's excited?

"Actually it's, Are they a boy or a girl..." I say correcting him.

"Wait, more than one? Like twins?"

"Yes, twins, two of them."

"Do you know the genders?"

"No, they are only a month and a week old."

"Sooo... that leaves, 7 Months and 3 weeks about until they're born!" Do you know what they're due date is?"

"No not yet."

"Do you kn-"

"PEETA! I've already told you everything i know... okay? just please. stop." I say snapping him; instantly regretting it.

"Peeta... I'm sorry. You can come to my next appointment, okay? I'm sorry, it's just like, you know, mood swings... i guess." I say awkwardly.

"Okay, it's okay Katniss, I love you, you know that?"

I don't answer his question, instead i just say "I love you"

He kisses me. It starts getting more passionate, Peeta slips his hands under my shirt, and i let him. He looks up to me with a question, i nod approvingly as he pulls off my shirt, i return the favour and pull off his as well.

"Peeta... can we finish this another night. I'm really tired... And i don't really think i'm ready to go again yet."

"Of course sweetheart, we better get our sleep before we have a little baby- i mean two little babies who will keep us up all night!"

He didn't know, since i was turned away from him, but i was smiling from ear to ear.

Maybe this wasn't just some mistake.


End file.
